


Courage

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Walburga advanced down the stairs, wand raised.





	Courage

Walburga advanced down the stairs, wand raised.

Regulus looked to Sirius, already bloodied and shaking.

_Have courage, Cor Leonis_, his great-aunt’s voice echoed in his head.

“STOP!” he yelled and leapt between his brother and his mother.

“Reg… don’t…” Sirius croaked.

With a flick of her wand Walburga swept Regulus aside and hurled him against the wall.

And he cried, because she had never physically harmed him before. He cried because his brother was yelling and convulsing in a heap on the floor. He cried because he didn’t have the heart of a lion after all. He was a coward.


End file.
